principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Geto Kame
Geto Kame is the Captain of the Tenth Division and the youngest captain in the Gotei 13 Squad.He also is in charge of the outside travels to the human world and hueco mundo.Geto Kame has made his mind to train and become the strongest Captain of all times. Appearance Geto Kame is tall, has blue eyes and blue hair.He has his ancient sword tied to his back whilst he has his katana tied to his left waist Personality Geto is a polite, soft-spoken intellectual, often addressing his subordinates by their given names. He rarely shows any sign of alarm or distress and often has entire situations planned out well in advance. Whenever confronted, Geko is casual and uncaring, attempting to draw out a conversation and make small talk, which often infuriates the one he is talking to. Geko is a very kind, well-respected captain and looked up to by many.Geko claims to be unaffected by any form of morals or ethics as he views them as mere restrictions on his potential. He is, therefore, willing to stop at nothing to further his selfish ambitions.He is fond of long, complicated, and somewhat convoluted plots. History Geto comes from the province of Junrinan in the 1st District of West Rukongai There, he lived with his grandfather a former captain in the Gotei 13. As a young child,Geto was trained up in swordsmanship by his grandfather.One day,a rogue shinigami attacked his father,leaving him on his death bed.The grandfather gave Geto an ancient sword which had been passed down from generation to generation,after that he died.Geko sworn to have revenge and bring justice to the shinigami who did this.After this incident,Geto enrolled in the shinigami academy. Geto graduated the academy in less than 2yrs.Geto was made captain straight away after he was recorded to have an IQ of 270 and a bankai at that young age.Geto has still not forgotten the oath he swore,so he is still researching and looking for the man who killed his grandfather. Plot Geto Kame returns from the human world and sees Soul Society in chaos,he ask Jidanbo,the gate keeper whats going on,and he receives info that Arrancars and hollows have attacked Soul Society,Geto heads out to the front lines,but is engaged in a battle by an arrancar. He is later engaged in battle with Hinata Tsuri, the fight starts off early in his favor but as the battle progress Hinata started to gain the upper hand by using bankai. Geto is forced to use his own bankai to counter. When their two final attacks clash both of their bankai disappear and they are both forced to use their shikai. Geto then is about to land the final blow on Hinata but she blocks his attack and uses a high level kido spell which could have killed him but his ancient sword activated at the last second saving his life. He is later seen training after being released from Squad 4's care, he then appears at a captain's meeting stating that he will be the one to take down Hinata. Geto is later surprised that his ancient sword could be used to stop the convergence of the two worlds. He later helps the others escape the convergence and is seen staring at Ragna after he breaks free from his seal and is saved when Asura sealed Ragna again. He would later attend a captains meeting in which Kito proposes a plan to attack Hueco Mundo before Ragna can be revived again. Powers and Abilities High Intellect: Arguably, the most fearsome trait of Geto Kame is his tremendous intellect. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, tactics of the Soul Society, . Master Manipulator: He has shown himself to be a very crafty and cunning man.He has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in his presence, allowing him to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking and better manipulate them. He is also a powerful strategist, capable of formulating well-thought-out plans several steps ahead of others. These plans are incredibly involved and detailed, and are planned-out with the long term in mind, making them seem slightly convoluted.He is masterful when it comes to "plans within plans. Master Tactician: He has also shown himself as a powerful and flexible tactician, capable of adjusting seamlessly to any given combat situation, if not plan out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms of his enemies and creates strategies to achieve victory Though it can be said that the majority of his tactics rely heavily on his Zanpakutō's special ability, there are few better tactics than manipulating all the senses of your opponents, making it easier for one to attack Great Spiritual Power: Even by captain-level standards, Geto has shown to have tremendous spiritual energy. Shunpo Master: He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place.He is capable of effortlessly dodging simultaneous attacks at close range and the evasion of Bankai level techniques. He moves so fast that opponents commonly do not know his movements until after he has made them and is skilled enough in his movements to evade at high speeds even when being attacked from behind. Ancient Sword: Geto possesses an ancient sword called Kuromanako (Dark Eye)which he his grandfather gave to him before he died. This swords gains its power from the users reitsu.Geto has not been seen to ever use it. 'Zanpakuto' Rai Kami (Lightning God):Rai Kami in its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. It has a blue handle. *'Shikai':Reap Rai Kami :,Geto stretches out the sword to the skies and does the release.After Geto releases his shikai,the blade of the sword turns pure black and has lots of electricity running around it.The sky turns cloudy and a lot of lightnings appear in the sky **'Shikai Special Ability:'Geko traps the opponent in a ball of lightning,the opponent is then attacked by lightning from all directions leaving the opponent paralyzed for some time. *'Other sword abilities'':' *'Rai sutoraiku'(Lightning Strike):This is a large wave of lightning which takes the form of a crescent moon,Geto releases this directly at the enemy.Geto has been seen to use it as many times he wants in battle but after the 10th time he is unable to use it again until a week after. **'Ken dai jiten'(Sword Stand Spin):Geto implants his zanpakuto into the ground and sits on the hilt,then he begins to spin along with the sword in the ground when doing this large waves of lightning are released destroying everything thing in its path **Ken dansu(Sword Dance):Geto does a dance with his sword whilst moving at an immeasurable speed and delivers several strikes to the opponent. **'Rai dorangon'(Lightning Dragon):Geto uses Rai Kami to create a lightning dragon which is connected to the sword enabling Geto to control it during battle. *'Bankai: '''Burakku Rai Kami(Black Lightning God) Geto's sword turns pure black and he and his opponents are surrounded by large dark mirrors.The range for the mirrors can be increased as long as light reflection can take place.The mirrors are able to move and reposition themselves with guide from Geto's hands.Although Geto doesnt have much control over his bankai,his bankai has been seen to end suddenly whilst in battle leaving Geto unconscious for several hours.Also once the enemy has been trapped in the mirrors it is impossible for the enemy to escape only when the bankai has ended (like haku's mirrors) **'Bankai Special Ability':'' Hiraijin Kirin':Geko produces a large reitsu which takes form of a lightning dragon named Kirin.When Kirin touches a human,the human starts to turn to dust.Once Kirin has touched something or someone that thing will forever burn till it turns to dust.The blue flames of Kirin cannot be extinguished by anything.After this move has ended Geto's bankai will end and he is unable to use his bankai for a month. **'Other Bankai Abilities' **:Mira dageki (Mirror strike):Geto uses his mirrors as a passage way to attack his enemies,Geto can enter any mirror at any side and re-appear from any other mirror and attack the opponent. **'Mira teguchi':Geto plays a game with his opponent using his dark mirrors to create clones of himself making it difficult for the opponent to figure out the real Geto and all the clones are able to attack and deal much damage to the opponent. Trivia The color of Geto's eyes has varied throughout the series' medium. Quotes "Emotions? Nope, I've got nothin' like that. I told you when we first met, didn't I? I'm a snake. With cold skin, no emotions, that slithers around searching for prey with its tongue, swallowing down whatever looks tasty. lets dance